Beside Every Strong Man is a Stronger Woman
by TheArcanaQuotes
Summary: The life of Cadeceus USA changes from hetic to insanity as Victor gains an assistant while Derek's and Angie's relantionship steps to the next level. Meanwhile, Tyler gains a fear of duct tape. Alot can change in a year, sometimes for the worse.
1. Chapter 1: It's Almost Lunch Time!

"Ow! Hot hot hot hot hot hot!"

Derek: Careful! That is hot chocolate!

"Once again thank you for stating the obvious! Goodness, you've been telling me things I already now for one HOUR now! How does Angie put up with you…?. _.;"

Derek:…Well I'm going to state the obvious once more by saying why are you drinking hot chocolate during Summer?

"Because I don't own Trauma Center in anyway and Atlus is the sole owner of it, sadly. BUT I am the owner of all my original characters~XD"

Derek:...W-...What?"

"Because I wanted to, Derek."

Derek: Oh...AND HEY.

"Y'know we love ya…"

* * *

Victor would want nothing more than to rip off his own ears.

Or put a gun to his head, which ever suited his fancy.

Now Victor was really never the one to complain about the simple things, but things like Tyler somehow breaking into his lab without permission and he not being there counted as big in his book. Probably small to others, yet very big to him. Even throughout the year of when GUILT sent him into a never-ending spiral of work (not that he minded anyway), he never complained, not even when he actually wanted to sleep in a warm, soft bed and not a swivel chair that had been worn out to the point of no return. Not even the time when Sidney had _forbid_ him to enter the lab until he had fully recovered from a terrible flu he had contracted that left him kneeling at the all-mighty porcelain god. He loved that lab more than anything he could think of right now. Its calming atmosphere let him easily do what he believed to be the reason he came to this job. Toy around with liquids and other simple things to make a complex cure.

Well that and the solitude.  
But all of that was now about to change drastically as Sidney Kasal said something that was considered apocalyptic in Victor's big reasons to complain:

"Oh yes…Victor, you are getting a…student, per se, that will be assisting you for now on."

A gun would _greatly_ suffice in this situation.

"E…Excuse me?"

Victor was utterly speechless, which was just an understatement.

"…Sidney…Have I…done anything to make you hate me?"

"Hm…Nothing that I can remember, so no I'm guessing."

Victor let out a long sigh while running an exasperated hand up to his head where he momentarily ruffled his black mangled hair.

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"Actually I'm not doing it for you more than I'm doing it for the person who will be assisting you."

"What do you mean by that? And wait! Isn't this person still a student? Why not let them go to some idiot college? Why me?"

"Because she _has_ been to "idiot colleges" and she goes through each and everyone one of them like a kid with candy. She's the daughter of an old friend, and I somewhat need to do this to repay a debt to him…", he pushed up his glasses calmly as Victor slammed his hands onto his desk.

"I'M BEING DRAGGED INTO THIS BECAUSE OF A DEBT?"

"Now, now, Victor, you're looking at this the wrong way. She could be a great help in your research. She's always graduated at the top of her class, and she's a great listener from what I've heard-"

"And probably a better damn blabbermouth…"

"Ahem!"

"…Tch." Victor crossed his arms defiantly, shifting his weight to his right leg as he looked away.

"…Anyway, expect for her to come around Monday afternoon. Make her feel welcomed and please…just…give her one day."

"Then what?", Victor snapped his head back to glare into the eyes of the director of Caduceus USA.

"Give her one day to adjust and then…", Sidney sighed, mentally regretting for what he was about to say, "You can make her life a living hell for all I care. You can work her till she drops, alright? She'll have to obey your every command like a **dog**. How does that sound to you?"

And just like that, it was as if the sun ripped through the bleak, putrid sky and angels came chorusing down from the heavens all while the animals in the golden bathed field frolicked joyfully as Victor's mouth pulled up into a smile that made even Sidney Kasal shudder in remorse for what he had just done.

"You know…this whole predicament doesn't seem so…bad now.", Victor said, the pure excitement surprisingly evident in his voice as his face still held onto the devilish smile.

"Just remember...a _day_, got it? One day you must answer all her questions and listen to her intently as if you cared.", Sidney reminded him quickly, making sure that the ability to have a person's will in the palm his hands during job hours did _not_ go to Victor's head.

It didn't seem to be working…

"Does that day have to be the first day…or can it be after I get tired of-"

"The _FIRST_ day, Victor. As in the very time and moment she steps into this hospital and into your lab as your pupil. Do I make myself clear now?", Sidney said sternly, Victor nodded in approval as he made his way to the door.

"Is that all?", Victor questioned, his hand already on the doorknob.

"…Yes.", was all he could muster up to say as he watched what seem to be the happiest he'd seen Victor in a long time.

Sidney began rubbing his temples and, with his free hand, grabbed his mug that probably contained old cold coffee. He took his chances anyway and took a generous sip before setting it back on the coaster it was resting on. He sighed. It was cold, and watery at that.

It was only till he heard a slight knock at his door did Sidney notice Robert Hoffman waiting patiently at his opened door, he gestured him in.

"Hello, Dr. Hoffman. Please, take a seat.", Sidney exclaimed as he stacked and folded some papers to make his desk look more tidy and well-kept. uttered a small 'thank you' before promptly sitting down into one of Sidney's plusher chairs.

"Of what honor do I have of you coming here?", he chuckled at the remark.

"Nothing but a small check up. How have you've been for the past few days?"

"I've been well. Same I take it?"

"Erm…Yes…Sidney, could I ask you something?"

"Try me."

"I noticed while walking here that…Victor seems more…oh how do kids say it these days…um… more…uppity…than usual? Do you know why that is? Just curious."

Sidney gave a 'hm' before taking another sip of his cold coffee.

"That's because I've just given birth to Satan."

Silence.

"…Come again?"

* * *

"Oooh, it's almost lunch time…!", a very excited Leslie Sears announced once again, her eyes fixated on the ticking clock that was on the cream colored wall of the break room. Angie simply rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Leslie, she'll get here when she gets here. Right now, let's just enjoy our break time…", Angie said while she stirred some condiments into her coffee, " And I don't think stalking the poor girl will give her a 'warm welcoming' feeling y'know", she giggled as Leslie gave her a crossed look.

"I-I'm just curious, that's all! I mean…anyone that's going to be learning under the wing of Victor _MUST_ be pretty courageous…", Leslie mused, letting out a deep dreamy sigh as she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, "I wonder what she looks like…maybe… she wears glasses like Dr. Stiles? Is she skinny? Is she tall? Does she have a boyfriend, perhaps? Does she encase herself in makeup? Is her sign Leo? Does she prefer tea over coffee? What's her interest…"

"I'm really starting to wonder what you were like when Derek and I first arrived here…", Angie commented nervously as she took a seat next to Leslie.

"Oh, I wasn't that bad!", Leslie reassured her friend's suspicious thoughts with a bright smile.

"Oh that's a full blown lie and you know it", a new voiced joined into the conversation.

"T-Tyler! You're supposed to be helping me!", Leslie whined, giving a crossed look to both him and Angie as they laughed in union.

"You should've seen her, Angie! She was practically bouncing off these walls worse than she is now and…and…", Tyler trailed off, giving an innocent look as Leslie glared him down, ready to snap on him any second.

And as if right on queue, Victor and Derek had entered the break room in an intimate conversation that mostly concerned of medicine talk and surprisingly life outside the lab. It seemed that Victor was upholding the leader status in the conversation as always, since Derek always backed down and let him do the talking.

"A-Ah! Derek! Yo!", Tyler exclaimed happily, half glad to see him, the other glad to be away from Leslie's wrath, "Whoa…You and the hermit talking? It must be something important then! What are you guys talkin' about, huh?"

"…I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that smart-ass comment.", Victor mumbled in a stoic tone as he walked over to the coffee maker to pour himself a bitter cup of steaming coffee. Tyler smiled cheerily, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Oh come on, Vic! Don't be like that! Soon, you'll have a little geeky assistant that will be just like you! Except in a woman-form!", Tyler teased, nudging him slightly in the shoulder...

Which he immediately regretted as the condiments in the plastic cup in which Victor was holding spilled all over his newly washed, _white_ shirt.

A small chorus of gasps ensued before the deafening silence began.

"D-Dude…I'm sorry…I have a clean shirt in my…", Tyler was cut off short as a hand came up to stop him.

"Say anything and I swear _death_ will seem like a relief after what I've done to you.", was Victor's deathly reply before he walked out of the break room, muttering vile words under his breath.

"..."

The tense atmosphere that died down as Victor left was filled with snickers.

"Tyler I'm surprised he didn't beat you down with that coffee pot the very second that coffee spilt!", Derek snorted out as he laughed along with his assistant, Leslie let out a tired sigh.

"If you come back with your face planted in the ground, I'm NOT pulling it back out…", Leslie growled, also taking her leave as she shoved Tyler's shoulder roughly with hers as she passed him, "I have patient's to attend to…break's almost over."

"What! Come on you guys! I just poured some…really hot coffee on…a nice clean white shirt…oh dear…", , Tyler's face paled as a (exaggerated) vision that contained Victor mercilessly beating Tyler repeatedly with an iron pot played over and over in his head, "…You don't think he's really..._really _angry about this do you?"

"Oh I'm sure he couldn't care less.", Angie said, sarcasm dripping off her voice, Tyler groaned.

"Well so much for my-"

"Ah!"

"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry!"

Their small talk abruptly stopped their attention now on the sounds of flying paper and voices that protruded from the hallway. Derek and Angie accompanied Tyler at the door as they peaked out to see what had caused the ruckus.

It seemed Leslie had bumped into another woman that was in her path who was holding many files that seemed to be paperwork. The girl was relatively young- she looked around Derek's age- with incredibly long dark raven hair that was neatly put up into a high ponytail, her bangs left out(with one awkward twirl in the middle) along with two long strands of her hair that curled into a circle near both of her ears. She had on an apologetic look on her face, which didn't seem to match her strong appearance. She was wearing a short white ruffled shirt, which made it easy to see her well-toned arms and strong muscles that tensed as she began to pick herself up from the ground. Her legs were long and slender, yet her thighs were broad with muscle. She carefully dusted off her navy blue skirt before looking up to personally apologize to Leslie, her apologetic look replaced with a strong, holding, yet gentle gaze. But what probably distinguished her most were her alluring hazel eyes that seemed to change from brown, green, and even to specks of gold at a moments notice. As she murmured a small 'ow' when her heel popped, her voiced carried a small French accent.

"I'm very sorry about that.", the woman apologized again, laughing nervously as she began picking the files that were now on the cold tile ground, "I should've looked where I was going…I set my clock ahead of time so I thought I was late and…!", the woman stopped as she looked up, noticingtheir onlookers, in which they quickly turned away, embarrassed.

"Oh guys, just come out already. Your as worse as Tyler when it comes to hiding!", Leslie chuckled softly as Derek, Angie, and Tyler came out from the break room, their eyes glued onto the unknown person.

"N-No way…", the woman whispered, her voice was filled with awe as she began to step closer and closer to Derek, "You…Your…!"

"The one and only?", Derek joked, confused.

"You are!", the woman cried out in excitement, which made everyone step back a pace, "Your Dr. Derek Stiles aren't you! Oh my god…Wow! It's an honor!", she quickly brung out her hand to shake his. Derek extended his hand slowly, confused as ever as the girl shook his hand vigorously. "Then that must mean…you!', the woman quickly directed her attention to Angie, who was more than delighted to have this woman now burning holes into her skull, "Y-Your…Angie Thompson! Oh wow wow wow! This is all waaay to cool!" , the woman giggled in delight, her excitement dieing down some, "This is such an amazing experience! To think I'll be helping you in medical work here in the field!"

"W-Wait what? You're…working here?", Tyler finally stuttered out, the woman nodded happily, " Did you…start here…like today..?", once again, the woman nodded.

Everyone shared suspicious glances.

"Um…excuse me, but…what is your name?", Leslie questioned, everyone held their breathe as the woman promptly answered.

"My name is Yayaoi Delahoussaye Abe, and I'll be assisting the head of Research and Development from now on! Oh…by the way…I was wondering. Do you think any of you could possibly help me out? I can't even find out where the bathroom is in this place!"

Tyler's jaw dropped.

"HOW THE HELL DID VICTOR SCORE THIS CHICK!"

* * *

LOL, for some reason, the thought of Victor beating Tyler repeatedly with a coffee pot seems overly hilarious to me…haha! COFFEE EVERYWHERE!

Derek: I wonder about your sanity…

D: …So cruel, yet so true…HEY THAT RHYMED!

Derek: That's exactly what I'm talking about…

BLAME IT FOR BEING 1 AM IN THE MORNING THAT I FINISHED THIS…*snore*

Derek: Annnnnd she's out like a light.

Angie: Better leave her now before she wakes up.

Derek: Agreed.

AND THIS IS THE FIRST...THE FIRST OF THE MANY CHAPTERS

Derek: HOW THE HELL DID YOU WAKE UP SO FAST!O.o

(Reviews would be lovely~!)


	2. Chapter 2: Lab Turtles

Augh…It's….so….HOT…

Tyler:…I'm…too…tired…to…screw…around…

105 degrees… is NOT OKAY.

Angie: Umm…Arcana, you seem to be forgetting one thing.

W-…What's that?

Angie: You have a built in pool in your backyard.

…WE'RE SAVED!

Tyler:-already off into the pool-

WOO! DISCLAIMER~! All characters except my original characters are owned by Atlus sadly! *jumps in*

(Quick little 2 cents: Stay cool, drink plenty of water, and remember to have fun in the sun this summer!)

* * *

"…And over here is the Director's office.", Derek concluded, finishing his little tour.

After Tyler had calmed down from his outburst, Derek insisted that he and everyone else should show Yayaoi around to get her used to her surroundings. After all, she was going to be staying here for a year, that was the deal her and Sidney made.

"Wow, I feel like a mouse in a scientist's maze…"

"Don't worry, given a week's time you'll know this place like the back of your hand!"

Yayaoi smiled wide, "Thanks! If I hadn't bumped into your friend I would've still been running around!",

Derek smiled back, "There's no problem at all! I'm actually glad I got to know you before Victor got a hold of you…"

"Derek, don't scare her off. She hasn't even met the man!", Angie intruded, lightly slapping Derek on top of the head before facing Yayaoi, "Just don't be an idiot like Tyler and you'll be fine!"

"Harsh, Angie!", Tyler whined, "And even if she didn't act like an idiot, Victor would still scorch her!"

"Now I think we're all exaggerating it a bit guys…", Leslie said, her voice a defensive yet sympathetic tone. Tyler scoffed at his girlfriend.

"Okay that's like, because you haven't felt the WRATH that is Victor!", Tyler retorted back, "It feels like your trapped under his gaze and you just can't look away from those steely eyes and they're penetrating your soul and you want to RUN but he's pinning your legs down with his hateful energy!"

"If I didn't know any better, that sounded like a hidden confession of love to me.", Derek murmured mockingly, eliciting a round of amused laughs from Angie, "That almost sounded more poetic than the time you told me you had feelings for Leslie and that…'her eyes are always so gorgeous and beautiful to stare in and her hair is as lush and green as-'"

"DEREK IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD…!", Tyler screamed, charging after his friend down the hallway as he began yelling out more of his 'poetic' confession.

"Are they always like this?", Yayaoi questioned, her gaze trailed at Leslie who had a furious shade of red on her face.

"If Tyler doesn't get Derek then I will…", Leslie growled under her breath as she began to trail after the duo.

Angie sighed.

It was only her and Yayaoi now.

She slowly turned around to face Yayaoi once again. The girl's expression was surprised, to say the least. She suppressed the urge to giggle as watched she watched she continue to watch the trio run off.

Yet after all that was said and done an uncomfortable silence came between the two, making Angie shift side to side as if to catch Yayaoi's attention.

"W-Well…Shall I escort you to the lab?," Angie finally questioned after minutes of silence, startling Yayaoi out of her trance before she gave a grateful smile and a quick nod, "Alrighty, then! Follow me."

* * *

_Knock Knock._

Victor stopped, grumbling under his breath as he retracted his hand that was inches away from a currently burning Bunsen burner. He was working on a small side-project that he had wanted to try and was now finishing the final procedure of this experiment. He used all of his free time(which we can all guess is not a lot) so he was determined not to mess up _this_ one up (Tyler messed up the first one), oh no, he needed full and complete concentration in order to finish this experiment. Inside the test tube he was holding was a highly concentrated mixture of acidic liquids that could melt his skin away in a matter of seconds. He wasn't going to let some idiot (or idiots) interrupt him and his anxiousness to congratulate himself on his fleeting achievement. Taking in a generous amount of air and then releasing it, he composed himself once more, slowly inching the small tube closer and closer…

_KNOCK KNOCK._

Now Victor was getting angry. His head jerked over to the door, his eyes now down to angry slits as he momentarily wished he had the power to incinerate anything that annoyed him. Then again, Earth's population would go down to 1 in a second if that ever happened, so for now the world was just happy that he just glared at the door before jerking his head back to his precious experiment. Taking a moment to calm himself by counting up to 10, he moved the tube more quickly this time to the Bunsen burner…slowly…slowly…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

Alright, whoever was knocking that damn door was now raising hell back from its slumbery depths and was going to personally pay for now awakening the demon inside its chambers. As Victor angrily (and ungracefully) got up from his worn-out swivel chair, a womanly sigh could be heard. He froze.

"_Victor! I know you're in there…Just open the door!"_

Victor smirked, or was he? Him, being the genius he was, thought up a cunning plan to ward off his little pursuers. A genius, yet simple plan. And that plan was simply to do nothing. He turned back around to his darling lab bench before promptly sitting back into his hard swivel chair, spinning in a crooked circle as he waited.

"…_Victor?"_

He suppressed the urge to laugh. Was this actually working?

"…"

"…_Hn...I guess he really isn't here… We can wait in the break room till he comes back."_

Fading pitter patter of footsteps were heard…

Victor was tempted to pump his fist in the air. Such an ideological simple plan worked! Though of course it turned genius when Victor thought it up, so no, he did not think of an idiot's plan, but a _genius _one. He swirled back to face the burning Bunsen burner, grabbing once again the small tube and, with full focus, began to inch it closer and closer…he slowly bit his lip in anticipation as the bottom of the glass tube was just about to be acquainted with the burning flame…

**BANG.**

"GAH!"

He wasn't expecting that one.

In one graceful move, Victor had one, almost spilt the liquids inside the tube, two, snapped the left arm rest in half, and three, land face first onto the floor. Through his groans he could hear a familiar voice chuckling with a taunting tone.

"_You there NOW, Victor?"_

Victor was seething. He lifted himself off the ground before raging over to the door, swiping his card and opening it as fast as his hands would let him, ready to scream and shout at however was ruining his experiment…

Until he realized it was Cybil and Angie…

And another person behind them.

He must've looked pretty funny right now. Mouth agape (with a scream caught in his throat), hair riled from the fall, and shirt ruffled and stained from the coffee. He cleared out his throat, his face turning back into a bored expression as he crossed his arms.

"Well don't you look spectacular!", Cybil taunted, "I guess the next time someone knocks, you better answer, hm?"

"…What do you want?", was Victor's great comeback.

Cybil smirked, "I'm here to drop off something."

"I never remembered asking you to get me anything…"

"That's because you didn't.", Angie butted in, a grin as big as Cybil's was planted on her face.

Victor raised his brow quizzically, Cybil's grin just widened.

"U-Um!", Yayaoi blurted out, scooting her way in between Angie and Cybil to try and fully acquaint herself, "…Hello.."

Crap... Cold feet...

Yayaoi was never the one to back down, you could ask anyone who knew her and they'd tell you the same thing (she would thank her mom for that in years to come). Then again, she's never been in a predicament quite like this, and right now all she was thinking of was how to _introduce_ herself. Well first, look directly into the other person's eyes to let them know that all your attention is on them and on them only… Yet Yayaoi was never expecting Victor to be 3 inches taller than her. Second, have a nice, loud, strong voice to let them know that you are professional and that you came here to work and not play…but right now her voice was somewhere in the Philippines, taking a break. Well…there was always the third method! Always have a smile!

So, with her head leveled to his chest, voice off vacationing, palms sweating, and lips trembling, she squeaked out,

"I-I'm Yayaoi Delahoussya Abe… and I'll be your assistant from now on it'sapleasuretomeetyou!", she rushed the last part out, quickly shoving her trembling hand out to shake Victor's. In truth she was more scared than excited. Her stomach was in twists and knots ever since she asked Sidney of her proposal, but nevertheless she was thrilled when he had actually agreed to letting her work here.

Victor stared down at the girl.

This was his assistant?

This person? This...thing? THIS is what Sidney gave him to use to his disposal for a whole year? Oh god…

This was going to be more fun than he thought!

A small warning 'ahem' from Cybil retracted Victor from his musing as he slowly extended his hand out of it's crossed position before he gently shook hands with Yayaoi's trembling one.

"The feelings…mutual."

Yayaoi's eyes brightened up at his response. Relief seemed to wash over his senses; she was getting on good terms with him! Oh, now if she could only see that lab…

Forgetting to ask permission, she easily skimmed passed him, stepping into the cool air-conditioned room. Her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates.

Victor, being the head of R&D, naturally had the biggest lab area among anyone, so it was quite a treat to see just how colossal it was. Containers of numerous sizes were neatly put in two cupboards that had see-through glass panels covering them, making it relatively easy to see that all of them were in order. In the other cupboards were liquids arranging from colors of white, black, red, yellow (Yayaoi hoped that the liquid wasn't what she was thinking), pink, blue, and even more. They were all contained in test tubes that were held in rows of racks that were stacked on top of each other. Yayaoi smiled fadded as she now looked down. Even though the highland of the lab was spick and span, the countertops and everything else, however, probably saw better days. Paperwork and formulas were scattered mercilessly on the floor, while chewed pencils and capped pens where shoved into a big slim mug. Liquids were spilt here and there, and containers that were still moist from use laid upside down on a white towel next to a silver sink. There were two Bunsen burners(one currently on) and some other tools that were in a small pile on top of what seemed to be… was that a microwave? And wait…next to it…was that a mini-_fridge_?

Yayaoi came to the conclusion that Victor must stay here…a lot. She grimaced in realization that if he stayed here a lot, she'd be staying here even longer. Repressing a sigh, she surveyed the area one more time, wanting to make sure that she didn't look over anything important. She smiled in approval, sure that she had seen everything, before swinging back around to face Cybil, Angie, and Victor.

"Wow..! This place…it's…it's huge!", Yayaoi managed to breath out, her eyes still wandering around.

"Well, look at that, Victor! She's already made herself at home!", Cybil sneered, enjoying every moment of his demise. Angie chuckled in a sympathetic tone.

Ever since the events of last Sunday where Cybil's shirt had been ripped off and Victor sadly being the innocent culprit, she has never missed the chance to pay small revenge packages to the poor man.

"Well…At least's she's enthusiastic about it!", Angie piped in.

"Not for long…", Victor mumbled under his breath, Angie gave him a bewildered look.

For just a slight second, she could've sworn she saw him smile as if the devil himself possessed him. She groaned.

Must be drinking too much caffeine.

"Well we better let you two get to work," Cybil began, turning to Angie, "And besides, didn't you say you and Derek had an operation around 2:00, Angie? It's almost 1:30, you should probably go find him."

Angie gasped, "Omigosh! With everything going on, I almost forgot about it!", she quickly excused herself before dashing down the hall, determined to find where Tyler had chased off Derek.

"Guess I'll be taking my leave now.", Cybil said, turning to Yayaoi, "Good luck, girl. You're going to need it!"

"Oh hardy har har har…", Victor mumbled as he shut the door behind himself, his eyes now looking down at the girl he would be stuck with for 365 days.

He groaned.

This was going to be the beginning of a very long nightmare…

Yayaoi squirmed under Victor's glare. It was very intimidating, to tell the truth, Yayaoi just couldn't help but to look down, afraid of looking into the black voids that were Victor's eyes.

Again, Victor suppressed the urge to chuckle. She seemed so…timid. It was practically attacking his funny bone how this big strong looking woman could look like a child that had broken an expensive vase and was now begrudgingly being scolded.

Victor shrugged off his musings, better get this going.

"Alright, listen up Yayaoi. For starters, you can clean up the desks and begin stacking those papers. I want them in neat rows, got it?", Victor began, making Yayaoi look up, "Next, I have some paperwork that I need to finish, but I don't have enough time to do them. It's simple really, for someone of your status, and you can just sign them under my name. I want them all in alphabetical order, got it?"

"Yes..!…Umm…", Yayaoi trailed off, her mind going into turmoil… Great. Not even one minute passed by and she had just forgotten his name. What was it again…? She knew it started with a 'V'…Vixen..? No… Vincent?

"Victor.", Victor stated angrily, "Victor Niguel."

"Ah! Yes, Doctor Niguel!", Yayaoi yelped out, mentally slapping herself. One of the most common names she knows, and she forgets it. _'Wonderful day to loose your brain, Yayaoi…'._ "I'll get working right away!"

True to her word, she began to do her small 'chores'. Grabbing a small washcloth near the sink before rinsing it out with warm water she began wiping the nearest counter in small circular motions, adding a small dab of sanitizer that she had in her small pouch in her skirt for the finishing touch.

Victor sighed, at least he had her occupied and out of his hair. Sitting back down in his broken swivel chair, he decided he would once again pick up on his side experiment when he had more time and continue on with signing off documents that needed his approval to be sent out. Really he would rather be working with retarded chimpanzees that threw crap everywhere than doing these documents, but he's been holding these ones off for five days and they must get done before Sidney raises the finger. And to make matters worse, today seemed to be one of those 'slow days' where time stops everywhere except for _here_. Monday, for some reason, seem to be the day that everything seemed right in the world, no crazy accidents, no emergencies, and little to no patients. It was if the world was giving them time to rest, but perhaps he was just taking this a little too far. In the corner of his eye, he slowly watched Yayaoi. It seems she was done wiping the countertops and was now in a crouching position, gently scooping up the scattered papers that were around her while quietly humming a tune. He smirked.

Sidney wasn't just about to get the best of him. He had been overly skeptical about the girl being a 'good listener', but from his experience of just fifteen minutes, she hasn't said a word except from that ridiculous greeting. Oh, but she will talk. Oh yes, she will. Just wait till she gets comfortable around him, then she'll be talking his ear off, just like everyone else he knew. But he would make sure she wouldn't have the energy or will to speak, because as of tomorrow, Yayaoi will officially be Victor's personal slave.

"?"

"Hmm..?"

"…I'm a little afraid to ask but…

why do you have a tank with a turtle under your desk?"

* * *

~Week after beginning the rough draft~

…*slams head*

Auggghh….MY GOD. You would NOT believe how many times I've rewritten this thing! I've rewritten it like…over…

Vegeta: OVER 9000!

…

…Get him the hell out of here.

~…A few awkward security moments later…~

Whew, that was quite the write!

Cybil: I'll say…

Hopefully I'll be able to keep this up long enough for the real exciting fun parts to begin!

Cybil: And those fun parts are…?

OH WHAT FUN WOULD THEY BE IF I TOLD YOU? : D

Cybil: …Meh, I tried.

*swoon* Ah Cybil~ Your so amazingly cool~* O*

Cybil: But…I didn't do anything…?

(Send those wonderful gifts called reviews if you'd like~! I really appreciate it!)


	3. Chapter 3: Of Smurfs and Duct Tape

_Tonight I'm gonna give you all my love in the backseat~!_

Victor:*gag* A-Are you singing…Gwen Stefani!

Only because it's stuck in my head! ಠ_ಠ

Victor: That's it, I FORBID you to write until you delete that crap from your playlist!

W-WAIT! I…I just HAVE to listen to it! I-It's gettin' my creative juices flowing, y'know?

Victor:…You sicken me.

ಥ~ಥ… Y-Y-…*runs off to angst corner* (Everyone has one)

* * *

Yayaoi was tired.

Exhausted.

Beat.

Grumpy.

Restless.

Snappy.

Too tired to fall asleep.

Angry that she was too tired to fall asleep.

Tired from being angry.

Angry from being tired.

And this was just the result of working for a week with Victor.

Sure, the first few days had been great, she was keeping up with his bossy pace and was completing everything done within the given time to do them. But as time wearied on, so did Yayaoi's pace and vigor. Now, on the seventh day, she was doing everything possible to keep herself awake for these last few papers she had to sign off. Her eyes were hurting from the lack of sleep, and every time she blinked, it burned like a someone had put a hot spoon to her eyelids, and her hand cramped everytime she wrote. Overall, she wanted to get this done as soon a possible. So, writing as fast and as neatly as she could, she signed off the last piece of paperwork in Victor's name, sighing in relief as she set it on top of the small stack next to her.

"Thank god for break time."

* * *

"My goodness, Yayaoi! You look like a zombie!" , Leslie exclaimed as she watched her poor college drag herself into the cream colored break room, drawing everyone's attention. Yayaoi gave a bleary smile. Her eyes were a subtle green today.

"I feel like one too…"

"Don't worry. Coffee will take care of that!", Angie chirped enthusiastically, grabbing a small foam cup before pouring Yayaoi some hot coffee, "What would you like, Yayaoi?"

"The usual…a little more sugar though…", she mumbled, walking over to the table before slumping into one of the chairs, " My body is currently on it's hands and knees, begging me to just sleep…."

"Hey! One week is pretty amendable! I thought you'd only survive three days!", Tyler exclaimed. His trademark grin faded away from his face as Yayaoi gave him a dangerous glare.

"Tyler, if you say one more smart remark I'm wringing your skinny little neck…"

"Yeesh! You really ARE hanging out with Victor too much! Look, your practically speaking for him!", Tyler shivered, backing slowly behind Leslie who just laugh.

"Come now, you can't expect her to be all happy and cheery after having to work non-stop for a whole week! Cut her a little slack, Tyler!"

"Anyone who works day in and day out is naturally going to be grumpy…", Angie said sympathetically, ripping two more packs of sugar and pouring them into the caramel colored coffee, "Oh shoot, they didn't restock on creamer…Yayaoi do you want milk or…Yayaoi?"

Everyone's conversations fell silent as they heard a small snore.

Leslie chuckled softly as she gazed at the sight before her.

Closing her eyes for just a second, Yayaoi had fell asleep straight up in the chair, a small trail of drool trailed down her chin. Angie had to contain her squeal, she looked just like a child!

"Should we wake her up…?", Tyler whispered to Leslie, she shook her head.

"Give her five minutes, she deserves at least that much."

* * *

"Hello, Simon…", Yayaoi said in a fake cheery voice, crouching down to slowly wave to the small turtle who only hissed in response. She always believed that to be his 'Hi' back.

_Who knew Victor had a pet turtle?_, Yayaoi mused as she gave a quick smile to the retreating turtle before heading to her chair.

Throughout the days , Yayaoi, despite Victor's demise, had been continuously buying things that would make the lab "more comfortable" for her and Victor. For one, she had bought two new swivel chairs, complete with arm rest and plushy cushions. Next, she had bought a big comforter blanket and some (very soft) pillows for those all-nighters. In her experiences of a week, she knew that perhaps her and Victor slept more in the lab than in a bed, so it seemed logical to at least have some…bed attire(as Yayaoi put it) for those times. She even went as far as to buy two personal mugs for them. To Victor's dismay, she had bought a porcelain mug that had a grumpy-looking turtle on it who was taking a drag of a cigarette. For herself, she had bought a similar mug that had big bold letters stating, "_ENTER THE DRAGON_", with a dragon swirling around the cup. Victor always asked(interrogated was more like it) why she had gotten that particular mug, but she always diverted the question , saying it was 'a conversation for another day'. Even though it seemed very small, Yayaoi's small gifts seem to make Victor's mood lighten a bit even when he was his grumpiest.

With a small 'hmp', Yayaoi had harshly plopped her rear onto the nice cushioned seat, and began working on the next round of work meticulously with the 'tick tock' of the clock on the wall. She sighed loudly. It was another one of those boring days when it seemed like Caduceus was non-existent , and it just seemed to make Yayaoi's mood worsen. Nothing to do today but paperwork, paperwork, and damn what do you know, more paperwork. Just like every other day.

Yayaoi absently turned to stare at Simon. Her face scrunched.

"All you have to do is be cute and treats you like blood…", she spat out, Simon hissed back in response, "Oh don't give me that sweet talk, Simon! You nearly bit off my _finger_ when I tried feeding you your favorite snack!", another hiss, "Whadya mean carrot isn't your favorite treat?", a hiss, "CELERLY?", hiss, "Well I'm sorry that Doctor Niguel can't be here to pamper your little small ass all the time! I'm here too y'know, Simon! So we're going to have to start liking each other to a point, alright? Besides, I saw you-", she stopped herself, turning back to her lab bench. Her hands subconsciously came up to cradle her head.

_OKAY…Calm down…your talking to a turtle…A TURTLE, Yayaoi…He is an animal, you're a person…you cannot talk to animals…animals don't talk…No Doctor Doolittle..._

Another round of hisses could be heard. To Yayaoi it sounded like he was snickering at her. She turned back around, her eyes down to angry slits.

"Oh, Shut up, Simon! You're worse than me! You're a _turtle_ who's _talking_ to a _human_ who thinks she can _talk_ to a freakin' _turtle_ _who thinks he can talk to a HUMAN!  
BUT SHE CAN'T BECAUSE SHE ISN'T DOCTOR FREAKIN' DOOLITTLE!_"

"And I come to my generally sane lab to see this…?"

Yayaoi froze. She could feel the burn of emberassment on her cheeks as she looked up to meet Victor's amused expression.

"A…Ah… Doctor Niguel, I was-"

"Victor", Victor interrupted, "I told you to call me Victor. I don't really like you talking to me with formality."

"Right…Victor, I was-"

"Don't even say it", he interrupted again, "Don't wanna know. Do you have the reports I asked you to get?"

Yayaoi nodded, "Yes. They're right next to the paperwork pile on the left."

Victor gave a small smile of satisfaction, "Alright. Good Work."

A coy smile spread across Yayaoi's blushing face, a warm feeling spread throughout her body; her first compliment! Oh, how she waited for such words to grace her. Yes, it looked like she was godding it a bit but...It might have been a small, insignificant desire, but Yayaoi had always wanted to get a compliment from her boss when she would take on her professional job. She had just gotten her wish. _'Who knew a few words could make you feel good inside?'_

"Hey, I'm going to get some coffee, want some?", Victor questioned, snapping Yayaoi out of her blissy trance.

"Oh, No thanks, I just had some", she politely declined, Victor shrugged.

"Whatever."

Yayaoi stilled, waiting for Victor to walk down the halls and out of sight.

…

...

….Perfect. She had been waiting for this moment the whole day!

Grinning deviously, she spun around giddily and carefully crouched down to the floor. Slowly inching her way to the mini-fridge, she opened it quickly, grabbing a small box from behind some left-over salsa. She looked around cautiously, making sure no one had been passing through the hallways at that time. She sighed, no one was there. She got up and walked over to her desk while slowly opening the box, showing what it contained. In the box was a small cup was a thick clear translucent liquid, some deep blue food coloring in an eyedropper, and a small glass mixing spoon. A small project it was, but for what? Well…that was a secret.

'_Even though Victor said no…'_, she scolded herself_, 'Oh….but It's just too fun…'_

Yayaoi had remembered that on the first day, Victor had told her strictly that she could do no experiments what so _ever_ unless he had approved it and if it was helping the progress of medicine, no acceptations.

Just two simple rules, Yayaoi could follow them perfectly, right?

Wrong.

Every single proposal, suggestion, and plead had been shot-down almost immediately after Yayaoi had asked to do an experiment. Victor just bluntly states 'no', and that's the end of it. No questions. Not even when Yayaoi had volunteered to help him with an experiment he was working on, he still said _no_. She knew on a level that he would have said yes to anything else, but when it came to experiments, it was the same thing everytime.

'_Perhaps he just hates me…'_, Yayaoi thought.

_'Nah, he would've gotten rid of me days ago…'_

Turning on the Bunsen burner, she gripped the small cup, hovering it over the small burning flame. She waited, removing it only when it had started to bubble. Gently placing the hot cup onto a small wash cloth, she began to grab the eyedropper. As her fingers grazed across the rubbery tip, she froze.

_Crap…Nature calls..._

She groaned, her eyes scanned the hallways carefully. She sighed in relief.

No Victor…yet. His little coffee breaks were less than a few minutes, maybe a few more if he got distracted(which rarely happened), so she had to act fast to finish this. Forgetting to close the door, she scurried out into the hall, her head flashing left and right, spotting her savior as she look to the right. A Woman's washroom, utterly deserted. Smiling, Yayaoi rushed passed the doors to relieve her bladder.

If only she noticed that a certain blonde was passing through the hallway at the exact moment she sprinted into the restroom.

* * *

"Maaan…There's nothing to do today…", Tyler whined, scooting his sneakers on the tile flooring, making a high pitched 'squeak' echo into the desolate third floor.

And as if the gods had heard his plea, a shinning door of hope was opened.

To be more specific, the opened door to Victor's lab.

The look on Tyler's face could only be described in one word:

Mischief.

Carefully as he could he glided his way to the defenseless doorway, gazing into the nicely air-conditioned room. His smile widened.

No one there. Completely empty. This is too good to be true!

Wait…

Tyler backed up unexpectedly, his eyes scanning every nook and cranny around the door.

Perhaps… Victor did this on purpose.

Yes, on purpose.

He probably knew, since this was the day everyone gets bored( even Dr. Hoffman and Sidney play paper basketball with a plastic cup on these days), that Tyler would naturally come here to do the one thing he loved to do when he was bored.

Annoy the living shit out of Victor till he wanted to splash acid on his pants.

Well not annoy, more like try have a human conversation, but to Victor's recluse point of view, It was trying to 'distract and annoy'.

So…he must have gotten bored himself and decided up a plan in which he'd booby-trap the lab and leave it innocently open for Tyler stupidly walk in!

An evil yet perfect plan!

"I'm watching too much Black vs. White…", Tyler groaned, dismaying the thought as 'not malicious enough for Victor' before promptly walking into the lab, tensing as he stopped in the middle of the room.

…

Okay…so a refrigerator didn't just randomly spawn out and crush him at 120 mph.

"Definitely watching too much…", Tyler chuckled as he began his little tour around the lab, poking at interesting instruments and containers while taking the time to stop occasionally and pick up things that really caught his interest to get a better look.

"I almost forget how this saves people…", Tyler murmured, watching what seemed to be moving green mold, "If only Victor would let just let me…help him with something…"

And as fate would have it, Tyler, at that exact moment, had seen something shinny in the corner of his eye.

And by scientific rules, it's important. (I'll get sniped for that one later.)

Tyler turned to the light to find a burning bunsen burner and a small box that looked like it came from a doughnut shop, but that wasn't what was shinning...

It was Yayaoi's experiment.

Dropping the weird mold, his eyes were glued to the small burning flame as he made his way over to Yayaoi's lab bench, grabbing the small container of liquid before starting back at the flames.

Hmmm…Flame…container full of weird stuff…flame…container… flame…container…flame…container…connect the two…

"She must have wanted to burn it!", Tyler cried out cheerfully as his brain finally processed the information. Spilling some of the bubbling liquid he quickly hovered it above the small flickering flame, watching the liquid churn and pop as it got more and more heated. It became so hot that soon the clear liquid was silky thin and boiling, with a new caramel-glaze hue to it. To Tyler it looked like honey and was even tempted to stick his finger in it and lick. But he decided against it after he got a whiff of the burning liquid.

Then the unexpected happened.

He didn't even hear Yayaoi burst through the doors of the women's bathroom or her jogging back into what she thought was the empty lab. Only until she had gasped did he turn around, the gripping shock evident in both of their faces.

One was of surprise.

Another was of fear.

"W-What…What are you doing…?", Yayaoi breathed out, her voice became unusually dark. Tyler shuddered, dropping the container down immediately.

"N-Nothing…I was….just…leaving!

As he formed the words, he was already sprinting out of the lab and down the hallway where he decided to use the stairs instead of the elevator.

Yayaoi stared awkwardly down the hall, watching Tyler almost _stumble_ on his own two feet as he rushed down the stairs as if he was running for his life.

Little did he know he was going to very soon.

Sighing, Yayaoi turned back to her experiment, not noticing the now burnt and boiling the liquid was. With one swift move, she had grab the eyedropper that held highly concentrated blue food coloring. She smirked gleefully, turning her head around to glare daggers at Simon as she pinched the rubber tip.

"Ha~ See? I can disobey _your master _without any consequences but you -", Yayaoi stopped abruptly as she heard a sickening rumble from behind. With her quick reflexes, she spun her head back and looked down.

* * *

"Ah, Victor! Decide to take a break?", Derek questioned as he gave a warm smile to Victor. He grunted in response.

"Hey, where's Yayaoi?", Leslie questioned, taking another sip of her coffee as she looked behind Victor, "She usually comes with you…"

"I left Yayaoi to finish off whatever she's doing…", he said, placing his own mug under the coffee maker.

"You know Victor you should give her at least a day off…", Angie sighed sadly, "She fell asleep on the chair when she closed her eyes for just a _second_", she had gave him a glare, emphasizing on her last words, he challenged her back with his stare.

"I'm only giving enough work to keep her occupied and _away_ from me as much as I possible so I can do _my_ work without any…..", he trailed off, Angie's glare turned murderous. He cleared his throat, swallowing down a nervous tingle.

The one thing Victor had learned last month was a very true, and at times, useful fact.

Never piss off Angela Thompson.

He heard the story from a still hyped up Leslie, who said her, Angie, Derek, and idiot Tyler had been out to just have a small drink after a very stressful day. Yet they couldn't seem to sit down without having the same bulky man continuously try to talk to Angie, and at some points- hit on her. To put it nicely, Angie was getting angry, but she always find some sane part of her to tell him politely 'no' and continue on with her drink. It was only until he left his grimy hands explore her hair did she really 'unleash the beast', as Leslie said. In a flurry of motions, Angie had turned around, gripped the man's wrist, twisted it in a jerking motion before kicking his groin and promptly giving him a right-straight smack dab into his nose.

He was was beaten senseless, to say the least.

Ever since then, Victor had never looked at Angie the same way again when she was in an angry mood.

He didn't want to risk loosing a hand.

"Your work should be her work as well!", Angie scolded, raising her hand to point an accusing finger at Victor, "She should be helping you, _assisting_ you, not working as your slave! Remember, she's human, not a robot you can order around that will follow your every wish! It's the whole entire reason she came here to Caduceus! How would you like it if all you did was paperwork?", she finished her sentence with a triumphant smirk, her eyes meeting Victor's annoyed ones.

"Yes, _mother_.", Victor growled out, "Can I go now?"

Just as Angie was about to retort with a smart comeback, a loud and mortified inhuman scream- no, _shriek, _resonated through the walls of the break room. The high pitched shriek soon turned into a dark roar and then back into a scream.

And just at that moment, Tyler burst through the door, jumping on top a stunned Victor who was now on the floor.

"Tyler just what are you doing?", Victor seethed out, his anger now rising in seconds.

His anger vanished into nothing though, when he saw the look on Tyler's face.

It was as if God had just smitten him down into the fiery depths of hell, never to return.

It was truly the look of pure horror.

"Victor, dude, man, please-", Tyler scrambled out, his voice trembling.

"'I'll do anything, man. Anything. Just please, I'm begging you for the love of god please! I shall never mess around with you for as long as I am breathing! Just _please _don't let her find me-"

"_AHHHHHHHHH_HHHH!", another shriek , it sounded closer though, making Tyler whimper in fear.

Victor knew that voice. No mistaking it.

"_La CHASSE de TYLER VOUS BAISEZ MORT! FAITES VOUS M'ENTENDEZ! ? MORT! JE VAIS VOUS TROUVER, ARRACHER VOTRE TÊTE ET LE POUSSER EN HAUT VOTRE ÂNE FICHU ET BURRY VOUS 12 pieds SOUS DONC VOUS NE TOUCHEREZ JAMAIS AVEC MOI DE NOUVEAU!"_

Fluent French. It was Yayaoi alright.

Along the timeline of one week, Victor had found out a few interesting 'fun facts' about Yayaoi. For one, she loved watermelon, and hated cantaloupe. One of her favorite movies was a movie she hadn't known the name of for three years, and she dislikes movies who over use the usage of corn syrup(Victor had chuckled at that). She was half Japanese, half French, and would say…'rude words' in French, and it would always be on a level. If she was still speaking English with a few words of French, she was just a little upset. If little English words were produced, then she was pretty ticked off. Now, no English words said in the whole sentence…

Let's just say she was a boiling kettle that just lost her top.

"_J'ESPÈRE QUE LESLIE S'APPRÊTE À TROUVER UN NOUVEAU PETIT AMI À MOINS QU'ELLE NE VEUILLE JUSQU'AU PRÉSENT un CORPS!"*_

Angie gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth. Derek turned and looked at her with morbid curiosity.

"You…know what she's saying?", Derek asked silently as another round of French was heard. Angie shook her head slowly.

"You don't want to know…"

Tyler turned to look at Victor, his face looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was desperate as desperate could be.

"Please please please please please please please please!"

Before Victor could even think about replying to Tyler's request, the door was slammed open with a loud _'BANG'._

Tyler looked back, and immediately wish he hadn't.

Now inside the cream-colored break room was a seething, raving, livid, shaking with blinding rage Yayaoi, her light hazel eyes burning into the depth of Tyler's soul.

She was angry- no, she was furious. She was ready to beat him down till her arms fell off. Hell, she was so incredibly angry, her face had turned blue!

….Literally.

"Tyler Chase….", Leslie whispered so silently, she almost didn't hear herself, "What have you done…?"

Yayaoi's face was in fact, blue. Which could have been the new understatement of the year.

It was more than blue, it was navy blue, the deepest shade of blue you had ever seen. It almost looked purple, but that could have just been the combination of angry flushed cheeks. Her lips, eye lashes, _tongue_, ears…everything was blue.

"Tyler…", Yayaoi whispered menacingly, her voice alone made him shiver, "I look… like a _fucking _smurf… What…did…you….do?"

Tyler was a fish out of water, his mouth opening and closing as if he were saying something, yet nothing came. He was too mortified that one, he had probably screwed up a major experiment, and two,

Yayaoi was so going to kick his ass.

"You know what…it doesn't matter….", Yayaoi chuckled darkly, walking at a sickening slow pace before grabbing Tyler's shirt so hard her knuckles turned white, "Because we're going to have a little chat…."

With that being said, Yayaoi had proceeded to _drag_ a now kicking and screaming Tyler out of the break room before closing the door quietly.

It only took a few seconds before the begging pleas and cries from Tyler became full-fledge blood curdling howls of pain.

The sound of something _ripping_ could be heard, and Victor's eyes widened.

She really was tearing him limb from limb.

"Would you…really…date Tyler if he was a corpse?"*, Angie whispered to Leslie.

She turned to her, "What?"

"Nothing…"

A final '_RIIIIP_' was heard, and a now (blue)cheerful Yayaoi came in the same way she came out, but instead she drug in a mummified Tyler.

_...Literally._

Angie gasped, turning around to try and hide her fits of giggles. Leslie's mouth somehow twitched up into a full blown smile, Derek was laughing to his hearts content, and Victor's mouth couldn't drop any lower.

On the ground was Tyler, his whole entire body wrapped in gorilla duct tape.

Anywhere from the tip of his toes to the top of his head, he was covered.

"Leslie!", Yayaoi chirped, "I ask you that you don't release Tyler from his punishment until my face is completely cleared of blue-", she looked down at Tyler, "Which won't be until a _days_, so have fun getting food through an IV."

"Y-Yes!", Leslie answered back, gaining a hurt look from Tyler.

"L-Leslie! You can't be serious!", a squirming Tyler cried out, "I won't live that long till the blue wears out! My skin will become old and wrinkly and I'll never get to go surfing this summer!"

"Oh, look like a missed a spot…", Yayaoi quietly said, crouching down before she smacked the last piece of duct tape onto Tyler's mouth.

"MMPH! MMMMPPH! MMMMM!"

"You may release _that_ piece when I'm out of hearing range."

So, with a smile and a small bow, Yayaoi excused herself and began walking back to the lab. She decided to use the stairs, she found it much easier and quicker.

And following right behind her was a very baffled and speechless Victor.

Besides Angie's constant giggles and Tyler's muffled cries, silence ensued.

"…Are you really going to keep him in that duct tape?", Derek finally asked, Leslie shrugged.

"You wanna be the one who rips off all that tape and hear Tyler whine and cry about every single pull you make?"

"...Sorry Tyler, your on your own…For goodness sakes Angie stop laughing!"

"I-I'm so sorry...b-but...He...he looks like a mixture of...Terminator and R-Return of the Mummy! Oh, Oh, Let me get a picture of this!"

* * *

…

Victor:…

….

Victor: Sigh…Arcana…I'm…sorry, alright?

….

Victor: Your _really _not going talk because I said you sicken me?

….

Victor: Oh Come on!

Sidney: Congratulations, you idiot. You have just silenced the writer.

Victor: I-I didn't think she'd take it seriously!

Sidney: Please, she takes everything of you seriously. So I guess we'll have to use the only one replacement for Arcana…

Amy: Heya, everyone! It's time for a quick author note!

Victor: Oh dear lord ARCANA PLEASE I'M SORRY!

Amy: Since Arcana is currently still in her angst corner, I'll be your replacement author for as long as she's in the corner! SO, as Arcana has written down for us…

'_Haha, bluey smirfy Yayaoi…for some reason that makes me hungry for that blueberry muffin cereal. A cookie for anyone who knows the brand name. You have know freakin' IDEEA how much I had changed this. At first I was going to have the bonding scene with Victor and Yayaoi, but I decided to wait a chapter…or two, and stick a hilarious bonding…weelll I wouldn't call it bonding…but a scene with Tyler and Yayaoi. TRUST ME. They could become best friends :D '_

Amy: Yes! And as the author would say, reviews greatly appreciated, and everyone had a great day!

Sidney: Night.

Amy: Yeah yeah whatever….

*: If ya'll wanted to know, Yayaoi's basically saying, 'I hope Leslie's ready to find a new boyfriend unless she wants to date a corpse!', so Angie comically has to ask the question 'Would you really date Tyler if he was a corpse?XD' Lol. As for the other things...it's best not said:D


End file.
